The invention relates to a method for operating a building closure having the shape of an overhead sectional door or of a garage door or the like, including a spring-loaded counterweight device and an electrical drive device, which essentially consists of an electrical motor, with or without a gear, and a position detection device, which is coupled in a compulsory manner to the electrical motor or to the gear, respectively directly or indirectly to the building closure, which position detection device is charged by an intelligent control apparatus including several programs which among others comprise a current limitation.
The document DE 101 28 257 A1 describes a door operator for elevator doors including a motor, by means of which an elevator door is displaceable along a predetermined travel distance, and describes a control, which controls the motor operation according to programs and pulses which are detected at the pulse generator of the motor. In order to reduce the expense for the starting and normal operation of the door operator, the control includes several operating conditions, in which the motor operation is variably controlled, and the control automatically switches between these conditions.
The object of the invention is to ensure that, when the electrical drive motor stands still, the actual position of the connected building closure is maintained in a long-term stable manner in both the open position and the closed position. In this case, in particular expensive solutions, such as equipping the electrical motor with an auxiliary winding and energizing the latter in the terminal positions, should be foregone. Furthermore, mechanical interlocking units are not desirable either, because they would increase the cost for such a door. It should be possible to equally employ such a solution for different door types, respectively door dimensions.